1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive display including an organic compound that is electrically exited to emit light. The organic light emitting display device is driven via a low voltage, is thin, has a wide view angle, and a fast response speed. Thus, the organic light emitting display device has been regarded as a next-generation display that does not have the defects of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or the like.
Compared to the LCD device, the organic light emitting display device can emit light on two sides. In order to implement top and bottom emissions at the same time, a cathode electrode of a bottom emission unit is necessarily patterned. However, it is difficult to use a fine metal mask that is typically used in the art, in a patterning operation of a cathode reflective electrode formed on an organic emitting layer